WEST SIDE HIGH
by The Perfect Girls
Summary: AU-based on Tia and Angel from SVH SENIOR YEAR! ever wonder how they got togther? R&R pleaz
1. Welcome To West Side High

WEST SIDE HIGH  
  
Part 1/? Rating PG-13 Summary- Totally AU. I decided to be creative and make Tia have a twin. I don't own Angel Desmond or Tia Rameriaz Francine Pascal does I'm just borrowing them for fun. Tia and Clover are twins they are 16 years old dealing with high school and there far out attitude get them in more trouble then usual!  
  
The principal of West Side High stood on the gymnasiums stage, holding a microphone. He was a short and chubby man on the verge of becoming bald. Along with him the students were also in the auditorium. It was a boiling hot day outside and while many students backs stuck to their chair with sweat and a tense boredom filled the air Tia Rameriaz sat stiffly in her seat. The awards for class president (Who cares?) and this years Fall Princess (stupid name, pretty, shinny trophy! She had to win!) Were about to be announced. Principal Panzer cleared his throat. "The class president is.."He trailed off for emphasis, obviously trying to gain the teen's attention. "Nikkita D'souza!" There was a chorus of dull clapping as Nikkita ran to the stage. "I'm so honored." She babbled into the microphone. Finally, after shedding many tears Nikkita the 'class president' returned to her seat.  
  
"This years Fall Princess is.." There he went trailing off again. (Sigh) "Tia Rameriaz!" This time as Tia ran up towards the stage accepting her award there was much more clapping and uncountable whistles from the guys. But no one clapped as hard as Tia's twin Clover. When Clover looked at Tia it was like peering into a mirror. The same sky blue eyes slim, tan bodies, and brilliant smiles, with one difference. Clover had blond hair while Tia when looking closely had in fact an incredibly light shade of brown mixed in with her blond locks.  
  
"This is so unexpected." Tia said into the microphone winking at the crowd. Yeah right, Tia had only spent all year preparing for this moment. "Thank you all-" Tia was cut off by a loud squeak emanating from the gym doors. They're in all his green glory, (Or shall I say black glory the guy has a serious fashion disorder. He had a colorful black on black wardrobe.) Was Angel Desmond. The gym doors clanged shut loudly as he sauntered to his seat.  
  
"Sorry I'm late everyone I know you missed me!" he called waving his hands in the air. "Motorcycle got a flat." Now if that were true every time Angel was late for a class the feeble worker's at Canadian Tire would be filthy rich. Angel Desmond was a serious bad boy. He never showed up for most his classes and when he did someone always ended up paying the price. Angel had to keep up the role as class bully. Tia had a bit of a crush on him but no one ruined HER moment! Tia had a serious urge to yell, "look what the cat dragged in!" so she did. Angel looked up at her, a murderous glance in his eyes.  
  
"Look what the cat spit out!" He seethed gesturing towards her. This 'what's her face' girl always annoyed him. Always. She was the only one who ever gave him attitude. Plus she was some kind of freak she died her hair a different color each and every day. Sometimes brown and sometimes blond. Before they're verbal match could go any farther the principal grabbed the microphone from Tia. He shot Angel and Tia both warning glances. As everyone fled out of the gym towards class an announcement was heard for Tia Rameriaz and Angel Desmond to report to the office. Clover sighed her twin could be so clueless you don't spit insults at others in front of the principal.  
  
Part 2  
  
"This is all your fault." Tia muttered, her arms crossed stubbornly.  
  
"Me?" Angel looked incredulous. "You started it. You and your obsession with animals."  
  
"I am not obsessed with animals!" Tia huffed. Angel smirked and the room fell silent. They were both seated in the lobby waiting for their turn to 'discuss' the matter at hand with the stupid vice principal. A loud clicking was heard as Mrs. Duke walked into the office her black shoes high heels sounded like gunfires. She looked at Angel amused. "What did you do this time Mr. Desmond?"  
  
He shrugged meekly. "Nothing Ma'am." Tia snorted and he glared at her. Noticing Tia for the first time Mrs. Duke laughed. "He dragged you into this, didn't he?" She joked. Tia was known as a goody two shoes Clover was more of the rebel.  
  
"No, but he is the problem." Tia said politely putting on her 'I'm such an Angel everyone loves me, can't you see my halo act' Mrs. Duke laughed again. "I'm sure you'll fix the problem." Then she hurried into the staff room.  
  
"I am not the PROBLEM!" Angel stated. Tia rolled her eyes. "Sure you aren't." She answered sarcastically. Never in his life had it been so hard to restrain his fist from connecting with someone's face. He totally imagined breaking her primadonna nose and she cried as she wined to the teacher. Angel laughed evilly, caught up in his daydream.  
  
"Planning to take over the world?" Tia giggled jolting him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Nah." He exclaimed running a hand threw his brown hair. "That's the master plan, I have to work my way towards it. In various stages."  
  
Tia shook her head. "What stage are you at now? Annoying everyone on the entire planet?"  
  
"No, I've already finished that stage." Angel dead paned.  
  
Tia smoothed down her black mini skirt. "I should have noticed." She sneered. Again the room fell silent. Tia was busy picturing the addition of her Fall Princess trophy among her many others and the way they would shine so brightly the whole room lit up, while Angel on the other hand was very busy. He was deep in thought. So far there were eight stains on the lobby floor. Oh, look nine. Sighing Tia spoke up. "How much trouble do you think were in?"  
  
"Compared to the amount of trouble I've been in before this is nothing." There was a moment where Tia and Angel both remembered the time he locked their French teacher in the supply closet. "The vice principal will probably tell us not to do it again in that stupid voice he puts on." Angel continued.  
  
Tia laughed. "This one?" She mocked, in a deep throaty voice. She sounded like she had laryngitis.  
  
"Yah, that one." Angel answered him to putting on THE voice. At that moment the vice-principal, Bass walked out from his office.  
  
"Angel, Tia I am ready to see you." He spoke in the exact voice they had been mocking. Tia and Angel stared at eachother for awhile before cracking up. Bewildered the vice principal look at them confused. This was not a laughing matter. Finally the laughter died down and they followed Mr. Bass into his miniscule office.  
  
Part 3  
  
"Stupid vice principal, and his stupid, stupid, stupid, punishment. Stupid!" Tia muttered as she slid into her usual table during lunch hour. Clover looked at her bemused.  
  
"What is the stupid, stupid, stupid, punishment?"  
  
Tia viciously stabbed at her salad. Maybe if she pretended it was the vice principles head it would work like a voodoo doll. "Detention. With, w-with, grrrrr." Tia was too angry to answer.  
  
"With?" Clover prompted.  
  
With a final stab towards her seizer salad Tia gave in. "Detention for a whole week with Angel a.k.a. that Goth freak from hell. Oh my life has ended."  
  
"Why has your life ended?" Lisa Beach asked taking a seat next to Tia along with her squad members. Tia was captain of the cheerleading squad. Her teammate's followed her around like lost animals in need of direction. They always annoyed Clover.  
  
Tia covered her face with her hands in an over dramatic gesture. "Locked in a room all week with the class vampire." She moaned.  
  
"Ohmigod! Vampires are real?" Alicia panicked. She was by far the stupidest of them all.  
  
Clover almost screamed in disbelief. How could anyone be so idiotic? "Angel Desmond, not a vampire." Moran. Clover silently added.  
  
"Your lucky, he's sooooo cute!" Kimberly gushed. Tia's face scrunched up in disgust. "He is soooo not."  
  
"I had this dream." Alicia began shoveling fries into her mouth. "Where I was outside and I saw a huge Sub sandwich in the sky, and it came closer to me and I rode it to a park, and Angel was waiting for me on a slide and then we both rode on the Sub to the moon kissing passionately." Everyone stared at Alicia. Was this girl for real? Dismissing Alicia's temporally insanity the girls began to share their own 'Angel' fantasies Clover's mind wandered to more important things. Like her boyfriend Duo Maxwell. Today was their three-month annervisary. He had yet to remember. She even tried to hint that it was their anniversary. She couldn't think she could be MORE obvious. She had taken his planner and circled today in black marker and WROTE actually wrote ANNIVERSARY! If he forgot they were so over. Okay maybe they weren't one look in his puppy dog eyes and she was melting. But Clover was entering the 'I won't budge, I super glued myself here, all-time stubbornness.'  
  
Part 4  
  
Clover was contemplating burning Duo's picture when he showed up at her locker five minutes before the final bell.  
  
"Hey babe." He greeted giving her a kiss on the check. "I got something for you." He handed her a small box. Clover flashed him a huge smile. The one that made him weak in the knees. Duo almost grabbed the locker for support.  
  
"Oh Duo you didn't have to." She crooned. He gave her hand a light squeeze. "You're worth it." With a click of the lock Clover opened her package and found.  
  
Clover's Fantasy a.k.a. HOW IT SHOULD BE!  
  
With a click of the lock Clover opened her package and found a beautiful diamond ring. She quickly slipped it on. It was the perfect size for her index finger and the blue diamond shone so beautifully. "Thank you so much!" She gushed showering Duo with kisses. Then hand in hand they walked home together in beautiful harmony.  
  
WHAT REALLY HAPPENED  
  
With a click of the lock Clover opened her package and found tin foil, painted and molded into a circle. It was the most ugly thing she'd ever seen.  
  
"Do you like it?" Duo asked shyly. Clover plastered a fake smile on her face. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted to sink threw the floor. Didn't she mean more to Duo then this?  
  
"It's." Clover racked her brain for something to say. "It's colorful." She finally replied. Duo gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I'm glad you like it." Clover just kept on smiling that fake smile. What else could she do? She was afraid that if she opened her mouth she'd scream. Making a lame excuse about missing her bus. (She didn't take the bus.) Clover scurried out of there. She didn't feel like seeing Duo at this moment. She tried to tell herself it was the thought that counted but to no prevail. She still despised her ring. She'd almost give anything to be in Tia's position right now.  
  
Part 5  
  
"Why me?!?" Tia yelled to no one in particular. She never thought she'd see the day where she wished to be anyone but herself. Struggling to lift the bucket over the tap Tia silently cursed her sister. If Tia wasn't happy Clover shouldn't be. It was part of the twin connection. Tia and Angel were busy washing the blackboards. Yes for detention they were forced to wash every single blackboard in the school. Manual labor was not Tia's thing. So far Angel had been no help. While Tia searched for the sponge Angel searched for the teacher's grade sheet. While Tia erased the board's Angel erased the teachers lesson plans. While Tia collected the water Angel collected peoples pens.  
  
"Are you gonna do anything!" She yelled. Angel looked up from his position next to the teacher's chair. Why he was adding wheels to the legs she'd never know.  
  
"I am working." He laughed.  
  
"Oh really? How so?" She griped.  
  
He smirked. "I'm instructing you on 100 and 1 ways to wash a black board." Annoyed Tia threw the sponge at his head. It bounced of and hit the wall.  
  
"Now look what you made me do!" Tia accused. Angel got up and walked over to her. "You did it to yourself." Then he picked up the erasers and clapped them in her face. Sputtering Tia grabbed the chalk. Once the cloud of dust cleared up she drew lines across his black top. "Hey!" He called. Tia giggled and ran behind a desk taking cover. She wasn't paying much attention to anything and suddenly she felt a shower of water spill down upon her. She was completely drenched. Angel had poured the water she collected to wash the black boards all over her.  
  
"You jerk!" She yelled. He just laughed. Tia was not in a good mood, that water was freezing and soon enough she found her teeth chattering as she shivered.  
  
"I hate you!" She moaned pushing a strand of wet hair from her face. Angel noticed Tia's lips slowly turning blue and he felt a small pang of guilt. He got up and wrapped his jacket around his shoulders. "Here." He said softly. If Tia wasn't so cold she would have thrown his jacket off in an instant but she had sudden images of herself frozen inside an iceberg and accepted the gesture. "Thanks." She said looking up at him. "But this is still all your fault."  
  
He smirked. "I know and if I could I wouldn't change a thing." Tia shook her head. "You are such an ass." Needless to say the principal wasn't pleased when his two criminals showed up at his office claiming they needed to get home. Angel looked like he had rolled around in dust his shirt had practically turned white and if he wasn't mistaken there was a piece of chalk wedged in his hair. Tia, well she couldn't be described. She was almost hidden inside a jacket way to large for her small frame, completely soaked from head to toe. Feeling an urge to strangle these two students he allowed them to escape their duties for today. He didn't want to be sued for giving them ammonia.  
  
Part 6  
  
"I wanna be sedated!" Clover sang along to her Discman. She was busy drowning her sorrows. With ice cream. Lots of it. She kept trying to come up with reasons for Duo's gift. Maybe he lost the real one and didn't wanna let me down? Maybe aliens abducted him and they stole it? Maybe he fell down the stairs and knocked his head against the wall and forgot everything? The pounding of feet interrupted Clover's pathetic train of thought. Tia was trying to sneak up the stairs unnoticed. Clover ran after her. Tia was all wet and she had some huge leather jacket on. There was a picture of a skull on the back and Clover suddenly remembered Angel wearing that exact jacket. "Back so soon?" Clover asked.  
  
"Leave me alone I need to shower." Tia muttered.  
  
Clover shot Tia a smug grin. "Isn't that Angel's jacket?" The only reply was the door Tia slammed in her face. "Well that was rude." Clover muttered walking away.  
  
Clover was busy watching DragonBallZ (Hey it wasn't her fault Trunks was so hot!) when a loud scream rang from upstairs.  
  
"Clover do you mind seeing what crisis your sister is going threw?" Her mom Grace instructed. Clover sighed. Tia was such a drama queen. She panicked over the smallest things. Regrettably Clover trudged up the stairs. Tia was staring blankly into a mirror fussing with her hair. Nothing looked wrong.  
  
"What now?" Clover asked. She wanted to get back to her TV show Trunks had whipped his shirt off.  
  
"My hair!" Tia cried. Clover glanced at her hair. Nothing was wrong it was the exact color as Clovers. A honey blond. Wait a honey blond? Tia had dirty blond hair due to a few brown strands she inherited from their father. There wasn't a brown hair on this girl's head. "It was the stupid shampoo!" Tia groaned. "It was meant to bring out my natural color! How was I to know it would dye my hair blond?" Tia slumped miserably on the bed.  
  
Clover patted her awkwardly on the shoulder. "Don't worry it will eventually grow back." Tia smiled. "Yeah it will." The two identical twins had only one indifference now with that gone, they really were each other's mirror image. No one could tell them apart. Clover smiled mischievously. This would be fun.  
  
Part 7  
  
Science class sucked. It was the all time suckola of all suckiness! Clover hated the smell of the chemicals and all the confusing calculations. Besides that Clover was always forced to pair up with another group cause her lab partner never showed up! She didn't even know who he/she was! Clover was busy trying to figure out a rock's force of buoyancy when Angel came and sat down beside her.  
  
"Hey partner!" he taunted. Clover rolled her eyes. Was he even in this class?  
  
"Go away." Clover scolded. He leaned in real close to her. "Tee, you know you want me here." His voice was low and teasing. So he thought she was Tia. Clover was about to open here mouth and say he got the wrong twin when she changed her mind. She always found Angel hot and she knew Tia liked him even if she wouldn't admit it. A little harmless flirting wouldn't hurt especially if everyone thought she was Tia. Duo would never find out.  
  
Clover reached across the table to retrieve her pen and her arm grazed his slightly. "I always want you here." She answered seriously then burst out laughing. Angel's face had gone from hopeful to annoyed within seconds. My god did he think she was serious?  
  
"I know I missed a lot of lessons so could you fill me in on what the hell were doing?" It came in the form of a question but Angel also made it a demand. Clover slapped him playfully. "We have to figure out the buoyancy." Angel immediately started pouring a mixture of substances into their beaker. As he added a purple liquid his creation started to bubble. At that very moment the teacher Ms. Prose walked by to check on there progress and the whole thing blew up.  
  
Part 8  
  
Tia groaned. She hated gym class. Well normally she enjoyed it. Her one chance to prance around in her sexy blue and white cheerleading uniform. But not today. Not when Angel Desmond actually showed up for class. When he'd walked into the gym he looked surprised to see her. Plus he was acting extra weird. He had asked her how she cleaned up so fast and told her he would of lended a hand. Stupid jerk. Plus he had some weird purple stuff in his hair. She had avoided him while they did warm up routines, griping to her friends the whole time about the 'asshole that is Angel.' But now he was chosen as a captain for their soccer game and got to choose his team. The way he was looking at Tia scared her. The other captain was Jason Willson. He was their football teams star quarter back and extremely hot.  
  
"My first decision." Angel called. "Is Tia." Then he shot her a sexy grin. How she hated him. Everyone looked surprised Tia didn't suck but she was never the first person picked for a team. 'Think!' Tia instructed herself. She had to get out of class. Tia new she wasn't a very good actor but if she ever got a chance to shine it would have to be now. "Omigod! I feel so sick." She moaned clutching her head. "I'm burning up!" She continued.  
  
The Teacher looked all but amused. "Ramriaz get in line." Tia ignored her. "Feeling faint.. Must leave gym class.or else death."  
  
"Now Rameriaz!!!" Tia straightened up and scurried over to Angel. And that's why moments later she found herself as goalie.  
  
"You almost hit me!" Tia screeched dodging the soccer ball.  
  
Alicia cleared her throat. "Tia the ball is supposed to hit you. Duh."  
  
Tia clapped her hands. "Fine I'll try." The game started again and Jason shot the ball as promised Tia blocked it. By the end of the game Tia had broken three nails. It was all Angel's fault. She said it before and she'd say it again. She hated him! On her way out of class Angel pulled her aside. She viciously yanked her elbow from his grasp.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" She yelled. He winked at her.  
  
"Tee you made washing black boards fun." Tia stared into his eyes, what he said was almost romantic. Almost. She still hated him. "But only cause I got to torture you!" He finished. The moment was ruined and Tia stalked away.  
  
"See you after school!" He called. How could she forget? It was the biggest nightmare of her life! 


	2. Huh?

Chapter 2/?  
  
Clover was on a mission. A mission to find Duo and force an explanation out of him. She would pry his lips apart with a crowbar if she had to. 'Ah ha!' She thought spotting him over by the drinking fountain. Almost body checking people out of the way Clover arrived at his side.  
  
"Hey baybee." He called hugging her. Clover flicked a strand of blond hair out of her eyes. "Hey." She replied. "I though we could do something today if your not busy?"  
  
"Sure." Then hand in hand they walked threw the exit. 'Freedom!' Clover silently cheered. Duo suddenly stopped walking. He picked up both her hands and inspected her fingers with a slight frown. "Where is your ring?" he asked his forehead creased in confusion. Clover quickly stuck her hands behind her back.  
  
"Oh, it's at home." She said. 'What could she say?' "Um, uh, I didn't want to lose it by wearing it during school." She shook her head a few times for reassurance. Her blond ponytail narrowly avoided colliding with a small boy walking by. Duo smiled, all Clover could think was 'he fell for it! Thank god' But she still had one problem. She couldn't remember where she had put that trashy gift!  
  
Part 2  
  
Tia hated this job. She could be shopping, she could be dating, she wouldn't even care if she was doing her homework and that was torture. But right now being locked in a room with a mental patient was looking fun. Anything was better then hanging out with Angel! Tia was busy erasing the black boards; Angel was busy taking joy rides in the teacher's chair. 'Oh, that's what the wheels were for.' He would spin around the class and always, ALWAYS just had to bump into her.  
  
"Ow! You jerk!" She yelled as he spun by knocking a desk into her shin.  
  
"It's fun." He called, totally relaxed. Tia ran over and grabbed his arm. If she had to drag him to work she would. Okay scratch that plan. Was it her fault he was so heavy? Angel laughed as Tia, giving up, let go of his arm. As she turned to walk away Angel grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto the 'magic chair of fun.' It was no car but it had its uses. Thank god their teachers butt was so big; it made Tia and Angel liable to both fit in the chair.  
  
"What are you doing?!?" Tia exclaimed struggling to get up. But before her foot touched the ground there was lift off. Angel had used the wall for leverage as he forced the chair to spin. Angel watched as Tia's frown turned upside down. Tia started to laugh.  
  
"Go faster!" She cheered.  
  
"Brace yourself." He joked and soon they were twirling around so fast Angel couldn't tell the wall from the door. Oh wait that's the door.  
  
"Crash"! Ok maybe it was the wall. Angel and Tia lay on the ground. Their limbs were tangled together. Tia started to get up when she realized she was sitting on Angel. They untangled themselves and Angel helped Tia up. This was not good. They were unharmed but the chair was not. It lay in a pile of bolts, screws, and cracked wood. Tia punched Angel on the arm. Hard.  
  
"Look what you did!" She cried gesturing wildly to the broken chair. Angel grimaced rubbing his shoulder. Man that girl could back a punch.  
  
"Never fear, when Angel is here." He told her picking up some tape and proceeding to tape the chair together.  
  
"I always fear when Angel is near." Tia growled. He winked at her and in a few minutes the chair was as good as new. The next morning when Mr. Mech. took a seat to instruct his class he wound up under his desk lying in a pile of rubble that was once his chair. He mentally reminded himself to sue the company in which this chair came from.  
  
Part 3  
  
'Where is that ring!' Clover thought looking threw her dresser. The ring was NO where! She'd already looked in her desk, cabinet, wardrobe and even the fridge! Still it couldn't be found. Sighing in defeat Clover sunk to the ground.  
  
"How are you feeling!" Tia sang from her room. Her squeaky wail could be heard threw the walls. Clover groaned. Her sister could not sing.  
  
"Shut up!" Clover yelled.  
  
"Do you feel okay!" Tia continued.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Clover screamed pounding the wall with her fists. She was trying to think where else that stupid ring could be but with Tia's animalistic voice it was impossible and Clover was in no mood to put up with it.  
  
"Cause I don't!" Still Tia went on.  
  
"That's it!" Clover muttered stalking to Tia's room. Her sister was sitting on her bed applying nail polish to her left toe, her Walkman securely over her ears. Clover slowly walked over and turned the volume on the Discman to the max. Tia screeched and threw them off.  
  
"What the hell!" She spat. Clover had little patience for her sis.  
  
"Have you seen the ring Duo gave me?" Tia's face was blank. "Yuck, I threw that trash out." Clover froze.  
  
"You what?" She asked.  
  
"Did you not hear me? I threw it out!" Tia replied annoyed. Clover didn't answer she lunged.  
  
Part 4  
  
Tia was busy struggling with her locker, which by the way hated her. But she didn't care cause she hated it. The dumb metallic thing never opened. Why did it even have a door? "If you don't open I'll have you melted into nothing." She threatened. She couldn't really have it melted but the locker didn't need to know that. With a final yank the door popped open out of Tia's control, swung back and hit Jason Wilson in the face.  
  
"Owwww!" He muttered gingerly rubbing his nose. Tia cringed. "I'm so sorry!" He rubbed his nose a final time before letting his arms drop to his sides. "So'kay." Tia couldn't help but wonder why he was here. Jason the star quarterback was talking to her despite her lockers attempt of murder. Jason was extremely cute with his sandy brown hair and bright hazel eyes. He was every girls dream date.  
  
"So." He started, walking Tia to her English class. "You busy tonight?" Tia felt her heart rate increase. Yes he was asking her out! Tia and Jason had flirted for most part of the year whenever he came over to hang with Duo. Duo treated Tia's house like a home away from home. Not that she minded. She didn't. She just couldn't take all the love lorn and googly looks Duo sent Clover.  
  
"About what time?" Tia asked hiding her excitement. After all she didn't want him to know she cared.  
  
"Right after school." He clarified. Omigod! Tia could not wait for there date.  
  
"No!" She answered quickly. "Yes!" She added remembering her stupid detention with Vamp King.  
  
Jason scratched his head confused. "Yes or No?"  
  
Tia sucked in her breath. She might regret this. "No, I'm totally free, I mean I can pencil something in if it came up." She shook her head for emphasis.  
  
"Great, I'll meet you at the fountain." Jason smiled gave her a quick hug and walked away. Tia's face was set in determination. She and Clover were gonna pull a twin switch. Then Tia could date and Clover could ruin her nails washing blackboards with Satan. Tia was always persuasive and Clover could never turn her down. Now on to more important matters. Tia thought. Like how I should wear my hair for my date. Down, up, curled.  
  
Part 5  
  
Angel was not jealous. So what if Tia and Jason had a date? He didn't care. No, really he didn't. Angel sighed remembering the jealously bubbling up in his chest when he watched Tia agree to Jason's proposal from the office. Okay I do care. He admitted. But it's not like I care about her or anything.right? She annoyed him, she gave him attitude, she was egotistical, she was hot, she was interesting, and he actually enjoyed her company. And that's why he found himself anxiously awaiting her arrival in the detention room. If she showed up, she canceled her date. If she didn't.there he went feeling jealous again.  
  
Angel was busy adding graffiti to the desks with a razor he found in the tech room when Clover burst into the room out of breath. She couldn't believe Tia had convinced her to do this. But it wasn't like she had anything better to do. Everytime Duo saw her he asked about the ring. What was she supposed to say. "Ya, you know that ring it met its new and permanent friend-the trash!" She could see Duo's face now. Suddenly she became aware of chocolate brown eyes watching her every move. Angel. For a moment she had forgotten he was here. His eyes met hers and he refused to look away. Clover was getting freaked out, blushing she looked down beginning an interesting study of her shoelace.  
  
"I'm glad your came." Angel said quietly relieved she had blown Jason off. Like it or not Tia was growing on him.  
  
Clover raised her eyebrows in surprise. She had never heard Angel sound like that. His voice was always cocky and demanding. He sounded like he cared. Clover laughed a little at the thought. Yea, Angel just loves me! "I have to keep up my angelic attendance record." She finally answered.  
  
Angel smirked. "What would heaven do without you?"  
  
Clover shook her head. Yep, he was back to being a jerk. "Fall from the sky." Angel crossed the room and stopped right in front of her. She could smell his cologne, he bent forward and just when she thought he was going to give her a hug he grabbed her sponge.  
  
"Hey!" Clover cried. "I was using that!" She tried to grab it back but he dodged her hands. She looked so cute, all hot and bothered, and Angel found himself wishing he could kiss her. So he did. Just as she triumphantly retrieved her sponge his lips landed on hers. All Clover could think was how wrong it felt. But she was supposed to be Tia. Angel thought she was Tia, so maybe she would think in a Tia state of mind. That's why she kissed him back. Plus he was a great kisser.  
  
Part 6  
  
"So," Jason asked as he and Tia walked threw the park-hand in hand. "Do you wanna play Frisbee?"  
  
"Sure." Tia answered trying to hide her uncertainty. Let's just say Clover inherited the sports genes from her parents. "Wait do we even have a Frisbee?"  
  
Jason smiled mischievously. "Sorta."  
  
"What do you men by sorta?" Tia questioned. Jason flashed her a smile and then crept towards a picnic table. That's when Tia saw it: A large bald man with a potbelly was lying fast asleep in his pudding. The sticky substance covered half his face while the other half was resting on the wooden table. Tia stifled a laugh. A Frisbee was lying right next to his head. Jason snook up and grabbed it. He held the Frisbee in the air triumphantly; proud he had gotten away with it. Just then the fat man a.k.a. living pig moved. Jason froze but the man just snored and landed the pudding painted side of his face in his egg salad. Jason and Tia smiled at each other. This was fun.  
  
"Opps!" Tia cried. She had thrown the Frisbee a little to high and now it was struck in a tree. A few dead leaves fell off from the impact of the plastic disc. Tia watched as they landed in an old ladies soup, and unbeknownst to the lady took a leaf filled spoonful.  
  
Jason laughed. "It wasn't ours anyway." Tia flicked a piece of hair out of her eyes. Jason found himself entranced with her every move. Tia was fun, popular, and hot. And if he wasn't mistaken she wanted him. Jason had been trying to make a move all night but a public park was not as deserted as he thought it would be. Strange old folks were bound to give him the evil eye as he passed.  
  
Tia's voice broke threw his thoughts. "What about the pig we stole it from. He might want it back."  
  
Jason took her hand as they began to walk towards his car. "I'll mail him a new one with his application to Jenny Creg." Tia laughed hitting him playfully. "That was mean."  
  
Jason smirked. "But it was true." Tia shrugged. She couldn't argue with logic like that. Jason could see his car from a distance, suddenly he felt disappointment. He did not want to leave. Tia and he were having a great time. "Wanna do something tomorrow night?" He asked.  
  
Tia pursed her lips. "I'll think about it."  
  
Part 7  
  
Clover finally pulled away from Angel. Their innocent kiss had turned into a full makeout session. But it wasn't like she was loyal to Duo or anything. Lately he had been boring her and the ring business was tiring her out. He should know she didn't want to wear a piece of tin foil!  
  
"What's wrong?" Angel asked. His hair had been slightly messed up, and his shirt was crinkled. Clover on the other hand, looked like she just rolled out of bed. Her long hair was tangled and her one of the buttons on her blouse had come unbuttoned.  
  
"Nothing," She answered breathlessly. "It's just that detention is over, and we haven't even washed the boards."  
  
Angel smirked. "Watch this." Then he got up, grabbed the teachers jacket dunked it in water and washed the board in two seconds flat. The jacket was bigger then the sponge, witch had been flattened some time in their makeout marathon. Angel rung out the teachers jacket and walked over to her. "All done." He whispered. Clover knew he wanted to kiss her again. But she really had to be going. He parents had rented out their basement for extra cash and she was told to be home by the time the guests arrived. Angel leaned in to kiss her again but she moved and he kissed her earring.  
  
"We'll hang out later." Clover told him. It wasn't a lie. He would be seeing Tia later. And he thought she was Tia. "But I need to get home. Family gathering." And then she sprinted out the door. Angel smiled to himself. Tomorrow. He thought. I'll definitely see you tomorrow.  
  
Part 8  
  
Tia could not believe her eyes. Standing in her own living room was the man she and Jason had stolen the Frisbee from. Clover was disgusted. She could not believe she would be sharing her house with this..thing. But it was too late. Tia and Clover had already tried to talk their parents out of allowing him to stay in their basement but to no avail. Sine the man arrived he had slurred his name, (Parry) gobbled up a snack their mother Grace presented him with, and took a nap on their couch. Tia and Clover were in hell.  
  
"I can't study threw all his snoring!" Tia whined gesturing towards Parry.  
  
"I can't see the TV with his flab in the way!" Clover whined gesturing towards Parry. Both twins would rather be anywhere but here. Who wanted to share their house with a living, breathing, snorting, pig!  
  
Clover woke up the next morning exhausted. Parry's snoring had drifted from his cot in the basement thew the vents and into her ears. Sleep had seemed impossible. She quickly hurried downstairs for breakfast. Normally she would get dressed first but Parry was still asleep (and still snoring!) and her parents already left for work. No one (but Tia) was around to she her rather revealing pajamas.  
  
Clover could hear the water running in the kitchen, figuring it was Tia, Clover shouted a greeting. Only to have a very bear-chested, very hot, male answer her. Clover gasped trying to pry her eyes from his six pack.  
  
"I'm Logan." He began. "I'm staying here with my dad, you must be Tia." Clover was still speechless. She was sharing her house with him? Suddenly Parry seemed like a gift.  
  
"Actually I'm Clover." She said smiling widely.  
  
Logan smiled back. "I should have known; your better looking then Tia."  
  
Clover laughed. "Were twins!"  
  
"I can't explain it, that's just the way it is."  
  
"Have you even seen Tia?" Clover asked blushing. She was still trying to glance away from his six pack.  
  
"Ya, we had a encounter last night. She walked in on me while I was in the bathroom." It took Clover seconds before she burst out laughing. She could only imagine Tia's face.  
  
"So," Clover began slyly. "Are you attending West Side High? Isn't it your first day at that my school?"  
  
Logan grinned, showing of a set of perfect teeth. "Yep, I was thinking you could show me around. Of coarse you'd have to spend the whole day with me, so I'll understand if you don't want to."  
  
"Duh, of course I want to!" Clover exclaimed.  
  
"Great," Logan said, passing her as he walked down the stairs. "By the way, nice pajamas!"  
  
Part 9  
  
Angel Desmond was freaking Tia out. Well he normally freaked her out. But today even more so then usual. In math class he had shown up late and the first thing he did was smile at her! Actually smile! Not a smirk, or a sneer, or even a glare-a smile! Next was the fact that he had actually shown up for math class. Plus he had been watching her all through the lesson. When she asked him if he had a staring problem he just winked. The bell rang signaling the end of Math and the beginning of Science. At least she had a few minutes till she had to be there.  
  
"Hey! Tia! Wait up!" Angel called as Tia and her Alicia began to walk through the hallway. He was practically sprinting to catch up with her. "What do you want!" She hissed when he finally reached her side. Alicia took that as her signal and left.  
  
Angel just smiled at her. "I had a really good time yesterday." He said.  
  
Tia was drawing a blank. Clover had been the one to hang out with him. She'd have to pretend she knew what he was talking about. "Ya," She said giddily. "Me to." Angel's entire face lit up.  
  
"So you don't think it was a mistake." He asked brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face.  
  
Tia shifted uncertainly. What the hell was he talking about! What mistake! And why was he acting civil towards her? And since when did he touch her hair. "Uh,no." She guessed, hoping she hadn't said something to give her away.  
  
Again he grinned. "Good, because I don't." What are you talking about! Tia thought frantically. The he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in real close. Then ever so slightly he bent his head forward and.  
  
A millimeter before his lips touched hers someone slammed into Tia's back. Angel yelled after the guy who had bumped into her, releasing the hold his arms had trapped her in. Just as Angel shouted a vocabulary to horrible to repeat the principal walked by. Moments later the office door slammed with Angel securely inside. Tia's head was spinning. What just happened?  
  
Like it? Hate it? Please review! 


	3. The BreakUp

Chapter 3/?  
  
"You locked your old principal in a supply closet!" Clover screeched at Logan. True to her word Clover had stuck with Logan the whole day even though he made quick friends with the football team-once they learned he had been the linebacker at his old school, of course. But that was before Clover learned he had been expelled from his old school, and now Clover was wondering if he would be better suited in Angel Desmond's gang.  
  
Logan smirked. "He deserved it. The guy-"  
  
"Omigod! Clover I am so sorry about you and Duo!" Alicia screamed running up behind Logan and completely cutting off what he was about to say.  
  
Clover's forehead creased in confusion. "Me and Duo?"  
  
"Yeah, you like, broke up, like, right?" Alicia panted, catching her breath and snapping her bubble gum.  
  
"Who's Duo?" Logan asked but Clover dismissed it. Her eyes were wide and she seemed to be contemplating if Alicia was hallucinating.  
  
Alicia snapped her gum again. "You did break up, right.? Cause he was totally all over Lindsay Mackenzie. They were like, totally, like making out!"  
  
Clover froze and both girls heard Logan ask who Duo was again, and ignored it-again.  
  
Suddenly a loud crash was heard from Angel Desmond's locker. It seemed he had become fed up with the lock and hammered it off. The loud sound awoke the burning rage and hurt Clover was hiding within. Duo has some explaining to do! She thought, taking off with Logan hot on her heels, Alicia was left behind. Was it something I said? She wondered.  
  
"Duo!" Clover yelled catching him before he entered his class. "You won't believe what Alicia just told me!"  
  
Duo had a smug expression across his features and he looked slightly annoyed. "What do you want Clover?"  
  
"Alicia said you and Lindsay were making out and that we broke up!"  
  
Duo chuckled. "It's true." He said simply.  
  
"What!" Logan accused. Both Clover and Duo shot him an annoyed glare, in which he shrugged meekly.  
  
"You should know. I broke up with you and explained it all to you last night in a e-mail." Duo explained.  
  
Clover could not believe her eyes, no wait she couldn't believe her ears. He broke up with her in an e-mail! How shallow was he! She hadn't even given him a reason to dump her-well besides the Angel kissage thing. But he didn't know about that!  
  
"Why?" She choked out, trying to keep the tears at bay.  
  
Duo shuffled irritably. "I was shooting you hints all week. I gave you the tin foil ring and was acting the way I did so that you would brake up with me! I never wanted it to end this way!"  
  
"Please!" Clover shouted. A few people nearby stopped to stare and Clover lowered her voice. "Like you care, you dumped me in an E-MAIL!" Then she turned on her heel and ran away. Logan shook his head, glaring at Duo.  
  
"Man, you are such a jerk. I feel sorry for your new girl. I wonder if she knows the trash she's dating. If not, she should be warned before you infect her with jackass disorder." A few guys from the football team who had been standing around watching laughed. Duo just stared at Logan mortified; then Logan turned and ran after Clover.  
  
Part 2  
  
"Omigod! Like, Tia, is it like, true that you and Angel Desmond are like, dating?" Alicia called spotting Tia and her cheerleading squad members/friends/followers at a table they shared with the football team in the cafeteria.  
  
Tia burst out laughing, Kimberly and Lisa opened their ears in interest, and Jason's face mirrored jealously.  
  
"No." Tia said in between little gasps of laughter.  
  
Alicia twirled a strand of bleach blond hair around her finger and snapped her fifth piece of bubble gum. "Cause he's like, totally telling everyone that you're like his girlfriend!"  
  
Tia's laughter stopped immediately. "EWWW, I am not!" She shrieked.  
  
Alicia noticed Jason breathe a sigh of relief, and Kimberly and Lisa slump in boredom. "Yeah well he said you couldn't resist him in detention yesterday!" Lisa and Kimberly perked up again.  
  
Tia was beyond confused. She hadn't been in detention yesterday! CLOVER! She thought suddenly. Tia had forgotten what a flirt she could be. CLOVER is so dead! Tia stood up so fast her chair made a screeching sound across the floor and everyone in a mile radius winced.  
  
Unfortunately Ronnie Janis had been caring an over flowing dish of soup as he walked by just as a loud sound blew out his eardrums. Moments later he found himself on the floor drenched in scalding soup. He glimpsed Tia Rameriaz running out of the cafeteria doors in a state of panic.  
  
Once again Alicia had been left behind. And once again she found herself wondering was it something I said?  
  
"Thanks." Clover said accepting a tissue from Logan. He had been real sweet today. When she ran into a deserted classroom he had followed her and consoled her. At first she had been embarrassed that he had seen everything, her getting dumped, her crying.But he seemed to understand.  
  
"Do you feel any better?" He asked wiping a stray tear away with his thumb gently.  
  
Clover sniffed and nodded.  
  
"Cause if you don't," He began. "I can totally do something to help. Would stealing the principal's wig and sticking it in Duo's sandwich work?" Clover giggled and Logan smiled, happy he had cheered her up.  
  
There was something about Clover that intrigued Logan. She amazed him in ways he couldn't imagine. Sure he'd only known her for a day but it felt like an eternity. Oh on! I'm turning into a sap! Soon I'll be worse then a Hallmark card!  
  
Clover sighed leaning against him. "Do you think you could just beat him up for me?"  
  
"Sure." Logan answered seriously.  
  
Clover tossed her tissue aside. "Or you could kill him. Do you think murders still illegal?"  
  
Logan laughed. "Yeah, I think so. But maybe I could kill him in a few years. You know, when hover cars are invented and-"  
  
"And you could buy restraining orders for your twin sister." Clover finished. Logan looked up and noticed a very frustrated, very pissed of Tia enter the room.  
  
Part 3  
  
"Chocolate come to mamma." Clover muttered entering her kitchen that afternoon after school had ended. She was depressed and although Logan had helped with some of the pain from Duo and her breakup she still had a heart in need of mending. Clover was never one to stay hung up on guys and with Ben and Jerry as company and some chocolate she'd be saying "Duo who?" tomorrow morning.  
  
Clover also felt guilty. She had sort of twisted the truth. Okay, flat out lied to Tia claming Angel had come on to her. And he had! He kissed her first! She just hadn't pulled away and explained to him that she wasn't interested. Which is what she told Tia. Clover felt bad for her twin. Right now Tia was stuck in detention with Angel, a situation she knew nothing about.  
  
Suddenly the door slammed open and Logan walked in singing. "Bring me to life! Save me! Call my name and save me from the dark!" Then he whistled and spun. "Yeah, I know ladies I'm irresistible. Yes you may have my autograph. Oh and there's a party in my suit after the show." He called to an invisible audience. He turned around to open the fridge and came face to face with Clover. She was laughing hysterically; a blush rose to his cheeks till he was as red as a cherry. Which only made her laugh harder.  
  
"Yo-u-u-u.." She sputtered.  
  
Logan ran a hand threw his hair trying to salvage what little dignity he had left. "I'll give you a private show." Then he shot her an appreciative glance and wolf-whistled. Logan leaned in real close and whispered in her ear. His total dominance of her personal space sent shivers down Clovers spin. "Just between me and you that never happened."  
  
"No way!" Clover teased shaking her head. "Do you know how much of that was total blackmail material."  
  
"You wouldn't." Logan challenged.  
  
"I would."  
  
"Wouldn't"  
  
"Wouldn't."  
  
"Ha I win!" Logan cheered. Clover stuck her tongue out at him, and he felt him self distracted, wondering how that tough would feel if he kissed her. Suddenly he snapped back to reality.  
  
Clover was babbling on about something.  
  
".Watch a movie?"  
  
"Sure." Logan answered pretending he knew what she was talking about. Moments later they were cuddled on the couch together watching Holiday in the Sun. Logan felt pretty close to heaven at this moment. There I go being a sap-again! His life had been pretty hectic after his mother left them.anyway, being here with Clover these last two days had been a distraction, a way out of his problems. And there was no way he was giving it up.  
  
"Angel stop!" Tia scolded.  
  
"Fine little Miss Priss." He snapped, letting go of the janitor's mop. Ever since Tia had told him she was interested in Jason he had been even eviler then before. She didn't know why he wasn't suspended by now. He had decided the school's paint job was boring. So he was redoing it himself. Using the janitor's mop he coated the ceiling with black paint.  
  
Tia crossed her arms across her chest and taped her foot against the floor tiles impatiently. "You better clean that up be fore someone sees it."  
  
"You gonna tell?" He challenged picking up the mop and resuming his job.  
  
"Stop!" She shouted. Angel just laughed at her expense. Tia rushed over and filled the janitors huge bucket with water. Planing to force Angel to clean up his mess. Opps .She thought when it was completely full. Now it's too heavy to lift. "Angel!" she yelled. "Get over here and help me lift this."  
  
"Need a big strong man to help you, do ya?" He sneered walking over and picking up the over end of the bucket.  
  
"No!" She snarled letting go of the bucket. Angel, unsuspecting the incredible weight and the fact the he now carried it by himself, spilt the contents within all over the floor-completely drenching himself.  
  
"Great!" He muttered, glaring at Tia.  
  
"Who's laughing now." She taunted. Angel pulled off his dripping wet shirt and hung it on a hook to dry. Tia just gaped. She hadn't expected him to do that. Wow. She thought. Angel had a perfectly tone, perfectly fit body. Tia quickly swiped at her mouth just to make sure there was no drool.  
  
"Take a picture it lasts longer." Angel teased in full smirk mode. Tia had just boosted his ego and she knew it. Dam! She scolded herself.  
  
" I would but you might break the camera." She shot back.  
  
Amused, Angel just stared at her. "Are you insisting that if you could find a non breakable camera you would take my picture."  
  
"Ugh!" Tia cried stomping away, her foot caught on the handle of the broom and she crashed right into Angel-sending them both sprawling onto the floor. Tia's ankle burned and a pain shot up her leg. It was so distracting that she didn't even notice her and Angel's position. She was straddling him and he didn't seem to mind at all. Before Tia could register what he was doing he leaned forward and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Overwhelmed with the sensation Tia kissed him back. He let out a little moan and Tia realized he was still very much shirtless, sticking his tongue in her mouth, and being straddled-by her! Get up and stop. She told herself but her body didn't respond. It was quite unfortunate because if Tia had gotten up they wouldn't have been caught when the principal walked in that very moment..  
  
Part 4  
  
Clover and was scared she had never heard so much yelling in her life. The moment Tia had arrived home her parents had done nothing but lecture her about her actions. Apparently the principal had called their house and filled their parents in on the full scoop. From what Clover could make out from outraged yelling was that Tia was grounded for two weeks. Logan and Clover had moved to his room to finish watching the movie. It was the only sane part of the house.  
  
"So," Logan began when the movie finished. "It's pretty late, I'm kind of tired."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Clover yawned. "I guess I'll go to bed now." She started to walk up the stairs.  
  
"Tia Rameriaz how could you! Have we not raised you properly!" Clover turned back around at the sound of her parents yelling.  
  
"Um," Clover said looking sheepish. "Do you think I could sleep down here tonight? It's like a war zone up there." Logan shrugged. "Sure it's still your house." They set up the pullout couch for Clover and soon enough both were sound asleep. Every once in a while some yelling would drift down stairs causing Logan to dream of an army sergeant. Except she was a girl and that girl was Clover. Dam. Logan thought. She looks hot when she's ordering people around.  
  
A loud crash awoke Clover. It was pitch dark and she couldn't even make out the shape of her hand let alone the cause of the noise. Clover wasn't scared of the dark but that was when she was in her room. She felt totally alone here.  
  
"Logan!" She called. There was a thump, a grumble, and them Logan stumbled into the room clad in only a pair of boxers. He flicked the light switch on.  
  
"What." He asked contain the urge to fall asleep right there.  
  
"I heard something." Clover whispered. Logan ran a hand over his bed-messed hair.  
  
"I bet it was nothing." Just then another crash sounded from the corner of the room. Logan looked startled and Clover gave him a look as if to say-I told you so! Logan held up his hands in mock surrender. "I'll go check it out." On his way he picked up a baseball bat. He and Clover inched there way towards the corner.  
  
All of a sudden a voice called out breaking the eerie silence. "Mommy teach me out to walk again." Startled Logan gave a battle cry and began to smash the hell out of an old dolly. Clover couldn't believe the batteries still worked.  
  
"Take that!" Logan yelled whacking it with a final blow to the head.  
  
"Mommy help me walk again." The doll slurred, it's wires torn and crossed. Then its head exploded.  
  
"Oppps." Logan stuttered. Some soot was smeared across his cheek. Clover was to petrified to laugh even though the adventure they just encountered was quite interesting.  
  
The crash sounded again. Logan picked up his singed baseball bat and walked towards the cause. He didn't find another dolly but there struggling to get out of a box was Tia's cat. It wore a huge hat and skirt Tia had dressed it in and if he wasn't mistaken he also noticed some pink nail polish on its nails. Clover raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.  
  
"Well, that I didn't expect to find." Logan gave a small smile and lifted the fat cat from the box. Then he muttered a goodnight to Clover and began to walk back to his bed, shutting the light off as he went. Clover became scared again. Her old night terrors seemed to be haunting her.  
  
"Logan I'm scared." She whispered. "Can I sleep with you?" Logan didn't answer; he just took her by the hand and led her towards his bed. Once inside she snuggled against him. He pulled the covers up and soon they fell asleep.  
  
Part 5  
  
"Here you go!" Alicia cried handing Angel Desmond an invitation to her birthday party. The card was decorated with a picture of Ken and Barbie having a leisure picnic and the words 'Barbie-tastic Party coming your way!' was written in gold ink at the bottom. For a moment he was to horrified to speak but then a loud laugh rumbled from his chest.  
  
"Am I supposed to be impressed, grateful, or disgusted by your invitation." He asked.  
  
"The first 4." Alicia answered even though he'd only given her three reasons. "My mom said you could come as long as you didn't burn the house down."  
  
"I'll settle for bombing it down then." Angel sneered. "And after your party finishes, cause I am not exposing myself to that freakshow."  
  
Alicia didn't seem fazed. "There will be hot potato and pin the tail on the donkey. You have to come."  
  
Angel just stared at her.  
  
Alicia tried a different approach. "Tia's coming." She sang.  
  
Angel shrugged. "I might show up. Don't hold your breath."  
  
Yes! Alicia thought. One guest down, ten more to go!  
  
Please review! It makes me write faster! 


	4. The Birthday Party From Hell

Chapter 4/?  
  
Part 1  
  
"Hey-Lo like all!" Alicia called, pulling open the brass wooden door with a smile. Her most awaited birthday had arrived and Tia and Clover had promised to show up early and help decorate her house.  
  
Tia raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean ALL-its just me and Clover."  
  
Alicia looked confused. "Uh, never mind. The party is being held in my basement. I need some help drawing a face on the hot potato. The marker seems to reject me." She held up her hands, blue ink covered every few inches.  
  
"Didn't you learn how to draw in kindergarten." Tia muttered. She hadn't wanted to come to Alicia's birthday party; she was grounded and was happy to use that as an excuse-till her parents said she could go. They probably new it would be a better punishment.  
  
"I skipped kindergarten!" Alicia squealed excitedly. She led Clover and Tia down to the basement and Clover placed her gift on the table. It had been wrapped in papers Tia wrote her old essay on, but Clover insisted Alicia wouldn't notice.  
  
"So where's that naughty potato?" Clover asked half amused half distracted. She was kind of confused about Logan. When she had asked him last night if he would sleep with her, she didn't mean in the SAME bed. She meant in the SAME room. But it didn't really matter. It had been comfortable, not awkward and they were just friends. Clover actually felt the potato hit her head before she was jolted out of her thoughts. She glared at Alicia who just stood there shrugging apologetically.  
  
"Ahhhh, ewwww!" Tia shrieked a grossed out look on her face. She had stepped on the potato, which now was crushed into mud like form. Half-stuck to her chic sandals and the half stuck to the carpet.  
  
"What have you done?" Alicia cried, "Poor Mr. Wiggle."  
  
"Whose Mr. Wiggle?" Clover asked stifling a laugh.  
  
"The potato, duh!" Alicia sighed. Tia scraped the potato of her shoe with a framed picture of Alicia's elderly father.  
  
"Oh well." Tia said. "We're a little old to be playing hot potato anyway. I'd rather play spin the bottle or truth and dare."  
  
"What's that?" Alicia asked. Tia shot Clover a look and as she went to retrieve a bottle Clover told Alicia all about the games.  
  
"Oh, Cool!" Alicia cried. "And it will work since the boys are coming to! Maybe Angel will kiss me.." She trailed off with a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
Tia snorted entering the room, catching Alicia's last statement. "Yeah, if he kisses cows." She muttered. Thankfully Alicia never heard because the doorbell rang at the exact moment Tia insulted her.  
  
"A guest arrived!" She yelled running up the stairs happily. She tripped on the hem of her skirt half way up the stairwell and tumbled all the way down again. Tia and Clover didn't have the time to ask if she was all right, before Alicia, looking dazed ran back up the stairs.  
  
"Yo Ally." They heard Angel greet her. His voice was followed by Logon's, Kimberly's, and Lisa's. Within minutes Alicia and her guests came bounding down the stairs.  
  
"So make yourselves at home." Alicia called clapping her hands. Angel shrugged and grabbed the bowl of corn chips, then he pulled out his slingshot and began target practice, aiming at Alicia's family portrait. The picture was struck twice before Alicia noticed and began scolding Angel on proper, polite, gentlemanly behavior in her house.  
  
"Well." Angel drawled. "Since I'm neither of those things, I'll follow my own rules. But thanks for the lecture."  
  
Tia sighed. "Alicia does the entertainment get any better then this?"  
  
Alicia nodded. "Yes. But we have to wait for all the guests to arrive before we start the game."  
  
"What game?" Angel asked rummaging threw Alicia's mini fridge and grabbing her dads beer.  
  
"Truth and Dare." Clover answered yelling to be heard over Alicia's shrieks of: "ANGEL put the beer back. We are not of age! What will Santa think round Christmas time!"  
  
"Cool." Angel muttered looking back from Clover to Tia distractedly. His head was slightly tilted as he studied them making Tia feel like a lab rat. "Your twins." He finally concluded.  
  
"No shit Sherlock." Clover elbowed her sister. "I mean, uh, the only two of a kind."  
  
Angel had his Desmond smirk back in place. "So," He said staring at Clover. "Were you created to make up the percentage of Tia's missing IQ?"  
  
"No." Clover replied hotly. "The beer must be affecting your brain. Not that it wasn't damaged in the first place."  
  
"ANGEL! You still have the beer! Santa and Mrs. Claus are probably writing up the naughty list right now!"  
  
Part 2  
  
"Are we gonna play truth and dare now?" Angel sniggered once all the guests arrived.  
  
"Not until I open my gifts." Alicia ordered, eyeing his beer with great dislike. In the end Alicia had been unpersuasive and Angel was allowed his alcoholic beverage. But not until she had stuck a sticker of "jolly old Chris Cringle' on his bottle of Bud Light.  
  
"Open my gift first Alicia!" Her friend Amanda shrieked. "I just know you'll LOVE it! I spent sixty bucks so you better." Angel choked mid sip when he heard 'sixty bucks.' He had spent next to nothing considering he'd shop lifted her gift from GoodWill.  
  
Alicia picked up a blue bagged present. Carefully she opened the card. Alicia cleared her throat before she began reading. "To a bestest best bud. I wish you joy, love, love, and heap fun. Remember your being smiled upon by the sun. Love till the end, even if it happens to be tomorrow because one of us has died. Friends forever-Amanda." Angel was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. So did Alicia, but for a different reason. "It was so touching," she breathed. Amanda had given her a walking, talking, dolly. The exact brand Clover and Logan has massacred.  
  
Next Alicia opened Angel's. There was no card only a puzzle of Barney. It was 15 pieces. "So it won't outsmart you." Angel explained. Alicia beamed. Twenty grueling minutes later Alicia finished with her gifts and everyone was seated in a circle about to play truth and dare.  
  
"I'll start!" Alicia called. "Since I'm the birthday girl and all.. Okay? Hmmm-Clover! Truth or Dare?" Normally Clover would choose dare but with Logan here she didn't want to do something to drastic. "Truth."  
  
"Okay, um, what was your best kiss ever?"  
  
Everyone looked at Clover in interest. She felt her cheeks grow warm and gulped. Angel had been her best kiss-but he didn't even know he kissed her! "Well," She muttered. "Duo of course."  
  
"Boring!" Tia yelled snidely. "Everyone knew that." Logan looked uncomfortable. He really didn't want to hear about Clover kissing anyone. Unless it was him.  
  
"Whatever Tia, Its my turn now. Angel Truth or dare?" Clover asked.  
  
"Dare." Angel smirked. Tia rolled her eyes. The guy would probably do 'anything' they dared him to. Why not take a safer rode and ask truth or truth?  
  
"Fine. I dare you to go upstairs and ask Alicia's mom to marry you." At this Tia and Kimberly shrieked with laugher while Alicia looked simply horrified.  
  
Angel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Will do." He said as he walked upstairs in search of Alicia's mom.  
  
The giggling guests followed him upstairs and spied threw the basement doorway. They saw Angel approach Alicia's mom, drop dramatically one knee grab her hand, and yell in a fore-lorn voice. "You are my everything! I simply cannot go on with out you. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and take my hand in marriage?" Alicia's mom blushed, rambled on about how he made her feel young again, and shoed him downstairs.  
  
Once in the safety of the basement everyone burst out laughing. "Omigod! I can't believe you just did that!" Tia said threw little gasps of air.  
  
Angel grinned at her. "I like when you laugh." He said lowering his voice to a smooth whisper. His voice sent shivers down her spine. Five laughs and five minutes later they were back in the circle.  
  
"Tia, as it is my turn," Angel sneered. "Truth of Dare?"  
  
"Truth." She replied uninterestedly.  
  
"If you could describe me in five words what would they be?"  
  
Tia looked shocked. Could he be more arrogant? Why did he even care what she thought?  
  
"I'll answer that Angel!" Alicia squealed. "Your Nice, considerate, hansom- "  
  
"Cool, and fabulous!" Amanda finished. Tia and Lisa shot each other a look. These girls should be wearing 'I love ANGEL' t-shirts.  
  
"Tia?" Angel prompted ignoring his groupies.  
  
"Satan with a back pack." She smirked pleased with her verbal insult.  
  
Clover laughed. "Don't forget Sid Vicious! And cell number 137!"  
  
The girls looked at Angel checking his reaction. He shrugged. "Cool."  
  
Tia was about to ask Logan truth or dare when Angel cut in. "Hey guys." He said staring at his empty beer bottle. "Wanna play spin the bottle?"  
  
"Sure." They answered in unison.  
  
Alicia grabbed the bottle and spun it. 'Please land on Angel' she thought trying to send a telepathic message to the heavens. For a second it stopped right in front of him but then rolled over and landed on Jason Wilson. Tia huffed jealously. Jason approached Alicia carefully the he gave her a one second peck on the cheek but Alicia grabbed him and slammed his lips onto hers. They kissed for a good few seconds and when Alicia pulled away Jason looked dreamy and was staring at Alicia with more admiration then before. Angel grabbed the bottle and spun it. It stopped on Kimberly but he nudged it with his foot in Tia's direction.  
  
"Gravity." He explained as Tia shot him a suspicious glance. But it didn't matter cause there was no way she was kissing HIM.  
  
"It wasn't fair. He moved it." Tia complained.  
  
Logan rolled his eyes. "Tia you have to it's the rules."  
  
"Rules were made to be broken." Tia pouted but she leaned in to kiss Angel anyway. Just before their lips met they was a loud shout and they jerked apart.  
  
"It's time for the cake!" Alicia's mom yelled.  
  
Part 3  
  
"Happy Birthday to you." Everyone sang will Alicia's mom placed her cake in front of her. The singing ended and she blew out her candles with a little too much force. Wax sprayed onto Lisa and the wall.  
  
"What did you wish for?" Angel asked grabbing a cherry from the top of her cake while Alicia's mom went in search of a knife.  
  
Alicia sighed dreamily. "It already came true." Then she winked at him and turned to flirt with Jason as Tia shooting her the evil eye.  
  
"What happened?" Alica's mom cried as she eyed the birthday cake returning with the knife and plates. Angel had eaten all the cherries and some of the icing. Angel shrugged a piece of white icing stuck to the side of his mouth. Tia caught his eye and pointed to the side of her face. Angel swiped at his mouth with his hand understanding Tia's gesture but not before Alicia's mom caught on.  
  
"Young man you need to learn some manners."  
  
"Don't sweat it Mrs. A he's a lost cause." Tia answered bobbing her head to the music that played in the background. Angel glared at her and she shrugged.  
  
Soon everyone had eaten a piece of delicious chocolate cake put out by Alicia's mom. Tia had noticed Angel's piece was half the size of everyone else's. Apparently Mrs. A held a grudge. Which Tia would have understood if she had spent six hours perfecting that cake like Alicia's mom had.  
  
"So." Mrs. A questioned. "What have you kids been up too?" Alicia began to cough but Angel looking totally calm answered. "Playing pin the tail on the donkey."  
  
Mrs. A smiled. "I remember that was once a favorite game of mine. I'm glad you kids are playing safe games and not that nonsense kids today came up with. Truth and Dare, Spin the Bottle.total rubbish!"  
  
"No." Angel laughed. "We wouldn't do that."  
  
"Yeah," Logan chimed in. "Those games are ludicrous!" Then he and Angel laughed simultaneously leaving Mrs. A with a very uneasy smile.  
  
"Everyone I hope you remembered to bring your bathing suits! Cause were hitting my pool!" There was some cheering as the girls and guys headed to separate rooms to change.  
  
Angel was the only one left sitting in the room. "Guess it's just me and you Mrs. A. I got no swim suit." He smirked.  
  
Mrs. A imagining a whole new world of torture dragged Angel upstairs to find him one of her sons bathing suits. It took a lot of coaxing but Angel finally put one on. 'I fell so sorry for his parents' She thought after shoeing Angel outside.  
  
Part 4  
  
"Hey Angel," Tia called from her easy chair noticing his arrival. "You trying out for the circus?"  
  
"Very funny." He muttered looking down at his swim shorts with great distaste. It was true he did look like a clown. The shorts were pink, orange, red, and yellow striped.  
  
Logan grimaced. "Dude, what did Alicia's mom do to you?"  
  
"She didn't DO anything," Tia sneered. "He was always a fashion disaster."  
  
"Stuff it Rameriaz!" He growled clenching his jaw.  
  
"Angel!," Alicia called. "Aren't you coming swimming?" She was already in the pool attempting the doggy paddle, her only move.  
  
"I thought we were hosting a cannibal contest." Clover called from an easy chair next to Tia's. Angel had to admit they did look hot. Clover was in a bright orange two piece and Tia was in a black one. Angel laughed inwardly as Clover treated Logan like a waiter, asking him for a glass of juice and so on. Then he ran around scrambling to fill her order. Angel vowed he would never sink that low, no matter how hot the girl was.  
  
"Hey Angel!" Tia said. "I left my black shades inside, do you mind getting them?"  
  
"Sure." He responded and It was only when he was carrying the shades back to her did he realize he was just like Logan. "Dam!" He muttered.  
  
Once Angel got outside again he handed Tia her sunglasses and began to walk away.  
  
"Angel!" she called again.  
  
"No! Whatever it is NO!" He yelled his patience gone. He turned to look at Tia. She was holding suntan lotion with a pout.  
  
"I just wanted you to rub this on my back."  
  
Angel smiled. "Oh, OK."  
  
"Clover watch this!" Logan called. He was standing on the highest diving board. Then he jumped and landed in the water with a huge splash, spraying Tia and Angel.  
  
"Uh!" Tia shrieked. "I was tanning here and my suntan lotion didn't even dry yet! You jerk, you idiot, you complete mor-"  
  
"Hey Tia." Angel smiled interrupting her tirade. "How wet are you?"  
  
Tia was to busy thinking about the multiple meaning of 'wet' when Angel pushed her in the pool. As she swam to the surface sputtering she saw him and Logan high five.  
  
"Uh you jerk!" She cried. Angel expecting her to go on and on with the insults readied himself for a lecture. However she grabbed his ankle and pulled him in after her.  
  
Logan and Clover watched as they began a water fight. She pushed him under, he surfaced, picked her up while she shrieked in laughter and dunked her under a few dozen times.  
  
"Well they're having fun." Clover muttered.  
  
"Aren't you?" Logan asked in concern. All day he'd been trying to think up a way to ask Clover out. But his cowardly nature got the best of him.  
  
"Yes, it's so obvious that they like each other. I'll give them another week before they get together." Clover smirked. "Either that or they explode."  
  
Logan ran a hand threw his brown hair. "Nah I give them two weeks. Either that or they kill each other."  
  
"Please," Clover grinned. "I know Tia better then anyone. Are you questioning my intelligence?"  
  
"Maybe, are you hosting a bet?"  
  
Clover nodded. "Fine. We'll bet. If Tia and Angel get together in one week I win a constellation prize of ice-cream and if they get together in two you get a penny."  
  
Logan was to busy admiring her smile to realize he had just been tricked into winning a penny. "The bet starts now." They shook hands professionally. "Oh, and Clover?" Logan started. "Today when you said Duo was your best kiss.."  
  
"Yeah?" Clover prompted. Logan leaned down and brushed his lips against her in a soft sweet motion. But it was over all to quick for Clover as he pulled away seconds after.  
  
Logan winked. "So do you wanna change that answer? I was better then Duo right?" Clover smiled coyly. "Wouldn't you like to know." And with a swish of her pony tail she was gone, leaving Logan to decide that when it was his turn to die a female would be behind it.  
  
Authors note: Please review! And to those who have thanks you rock! 


	5. First dates, Flowers, and a whole lot of...

Chapter 5/?  
  
Part One  
  
Angel trudged across the street towards his house. Tia was really pissing him off. She seemed to be having fun hanging out with him at Alicia's birthday party and after that he'd walked her home. They had even held hands! But then when they arrived at her doorstep, he tried to kiss her and the events went down hill from there. She had pulled away saying: "I wouldn't kiss you if you were the last guy on the planet!"  
  
He had gotten mad, lots of yelling in sued, everything ended with the door she slammed in his face. He had remained on her door step yelling his lungs out and pounding on the wooden door like a maniac till her father's car pulled up in the drive way and he had to escape before charges were being pressed against him for stalking.  
  
He was exhausted, annoyed, and totally clueless. If this had occurred with his last girlfriends he would have given up, because he was a guy and no girl was worth THIS much trouble.  
  
But THIS was Tia, and he wasn't giving up without a fight.  
  
Clover hummed along to her Walkman in total bliss when the phone rang. "Urr," She muttered. "Can't a girl have five seconds to veg?" Careful not to trample Tia's cheerleading poster, which read 'Go West Side Angel's'. Clover had a feeling that their football team was NOT the 'Angels.' "Hello." She mumbled into the phone.  
  
"Clover, it's me. Duo."  
  
Clover froze. Duo was the last person she expected to hear from. The chances of Homer Simpson calling to congratulate her on winning the lottery seemed more plausible.  
  
"Clover I miss you."  
  
Clover slowly got over her shock, and his words left only a deep penetrating anger. Duo had no right to call her. Not after the way he heartlessly dumped her in front of, hmmm? Oh, yeah-everyone! "Well I don't miss you." Her voice was filled with disdain. "And I have things to do, which I really must get back to."  
  
Duo winced; the venom in her voice could poison the entire planet. "Just give me five minutes." He begged.  
  
Clover sighed and lifted her watch. "I'm listening."  
  
"Look," He began with utter sincerity. "I was wrong. I know that now. I've been paying for it. Just not being with you." Duo's voice caught. "Its'.well it's punishment enough, I miss you so-"  
  
"You should have thought of this before you dumped me! Clover spat. "I honestly don't give a shit and you have three minutes left."  
  
Duo took a deep calming breath. "I already explained this all in a email I sent you last night."  
  
"What the hell is with you and emails anyway!" Clover muttered darkly.  
  
Duo decided to ignore her last comment and continued on with his speech. "To make a long story short-"  
  
"Good cause you only have one minute left."  
  
Duo clenched and unclenched his fists. "STOP interrupting. Like I was saying." He dropped his voice to a low mummer. "Before I was rudely interrupted." His voice raised again. "I want you back. Me and you, Clo we belong together."  
  
"Be still my heart." Clover replied sarcastically. "Oh look you've run out of time." And slowly she raised her finger to the phone and hung up. Clover felt so angry. Angry at Duo for having the nerve and actually calling her. Angry because he had cheated on her. Angry because a part of her wanted to take him back. A part of her had been wishing for this very thing to happen. And she felt sad. She, really, really, wanted to cry.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang jolting Clover out of her thoughts. She quickly turned the phone on and lifted it to her ear. "STOP CALLNG ME DUO!"  
  
"Uh, Clover? It's Logan."  
  
Clover blushed and tried to calm herself down. "Oh sorry about that." She said with a shaky laugh.  
  
"Anyway." Logan replied. "What do you say to Mexican? I booked us reservations at Le' Mexecanio for eight o'clock. There is something very special we have to celebrate I am the official Halfback on our football team!"  
  
Clover could hear the excitement in his voice and could tell he was smiling. She didn't want to turn him down but she just wasn't up for celebrating tonight. She felt like she'd aged ten years in the last ten minutes and all she wanted to do was sleep. "Good for you...but I can't come I've got.homework."  
  
"Come on it will be fun." Logan continued, his excitement level had dropped a notch. "And I can't cancel reservations."  
  
"I would love to come but." A nagging voice in the back of her head surfaced. 'Duo's friend works at Le' Mexecanio, he'll see you with Logan and tell Duo.' "I'd love to come." She finished.  
  
Logan laughed. "That did mean yes right?"  
  
Clover grinned. "Of course it meant yes." They finished up and said their good-byes. Tonight, Clover told herself, you will be at Le'Mexecanio with Logan, enjoying a hot delicious meal, you will have fun, you will-you have moved on. The fact that Duo will get jealous has nothing to do with it.Unfortunately it wasn't very convincing.  
  
Part Three  
  
Angel handed the clerk a twenty-dollar bill and in return was given a bouquet of beautiful red roses. 'What evil lifeforms.' He thought staring at them with disgust. He couldn't believe he was doing this. If a week ago anyone had told him he'd been standing inside Garden Lifestyles he would have laughed, laughed, and laughed some more. He quickly exited the store before his rep got trashed. "Tia better like flowers." He muttered a second before he bumped into someone. Looking up he saw the exact blue eyes, blond hair, ruby lips, and glamorous smile, that had been the feature of his every dream and fantasy as of late. It was Tia. "Hey." He greeted flashing her a smile, but it quickly fell from his face as he noticed she was holding hands with Logan and dressed in a stunning red dress way to formal for any occasion less then a date.  
  
"Hey Angel." She said with a smile, but it was a sad smile.  
  
"Angel." Logan glared nodding his head in the official guy greeting.  
  
Angel quickly thrust the bouquet into Tia's hands. "Here Tee, there for you." He waited for her obvious response. "Oh Angel that's so sweet!" Or "Oh Angel you are the greatest, why don't we head to Vegas and get married then we can take our honey moon in Hawaii and celebrate are new found long by-"  
  
"I'm Clover."  
  
"Oh." Angel instantly grabbed the flowers back from her. There was no way he would buy another bouquet. Logan snickered and Angel glared at him. So he'd forgotten about the twin thing? "Then I guess there's no reason to stick around." He turned on his heel and left. "Charming fellow." Logan sneered.  
  
Clover ran a hand threw her fine blond hair. "He's okay when you get to know him."  
  
"Which I don't intend to do." Logan jibed. "Want to head down to the beach? Get some ice-cream?"  
  
Clover yawned, Le' Mexecanio had been fun and filling.  
  
She liked Logan, really. She just wasn't in the mood for this now. Not when she felt like her heart was slowly being ripped to pieces. It had been so easy to get over Duo when she knew she couldn't get him back. And before the phone call she would have easily called him a jerk, but he sounded so sweet on the phone. Like he really meant what he was saying. Tia had said she was better off without Duo and Clover had agreed. She just wasn't sure if she could agree now. She wanted Logan. She wanted Duo. She WANTED to stop feeling this way. "No thanks, I'm really full and really tired. Do you think you could take me home."  
  
The spark in Logan's eyes disappeared. "Sure."  
  
The car ride home was quite and awkward and the moment Clover entered the safety of her house she relaxed for the first time that evening. Clover wanted to cry. She needed to cry. But she just couldn't cry. Why was this bugging her so much? If she wanted Duo back why didn't she take him? Wait, she knew the answer, she just wasn't up for bullet proofing her heart now that she couldn't trust him. She knew she shouldn't take him back and she knew she wouldn't. They were over and that hurt. It hurt a hell of a lot more then she ever imagined.  
  
Part Four  
  
The moment Tia entered her French classroom Tuesday morning she knew something wasn't right. Have the girls in her class were crowded around her desk. Tia knew she was popular but wasn't this a little extreme. Slowly the crowd of girl's parted and there sitting on her desk was the most beautiful roses she'd ever seen.  
  
"You are so luckily." Lisa gushed. Tia shrugged and gingerly lifted the roses to her nose and sniffed. Mmmmmmmmm.  
  
"Tia there's a card." Lisa pointed out totally ruining the mood. Tia opened the card, read the inscription, and nearly dropped the roses.  
  
Dear Tia  
  
Not even 1 million roses can compare to your beauty.  
  
Love Angel  
  
Once French ended Tia hurried towards her locker and was just about to shove the flowers inside it when Angel showed up.  
  
"Hey." He grinned leaning casually against her locker. His gray T-shirt stretched against his amazing chest and it was all Tia could do not to grab him.  
  
"Hey yourself." She replied.  
  
"Did you like the flowers."  
  
Tia stomped her foot furiously. "No I did not. Flowers are gift's boyfriends send girlfriends. You mister are not my BOYFRIEND!"  
  
Angel blinked rapidly. "So I guess that means we wouldn't be going out tonight, huh?"  
  
Tia rolled her eyes, he was too much. "Good guess, but why don't you take a clue and leave me alone!"  
  
Angel's gaze became furious and he slammed his fist against her locker. "What is your problem. I WAS TRYING TO BE NICE!"  
  
"WELL STOP TRYING.CAUSE I HATE YOU!"  
  
"I HATE YOU TOO!"  
  
A short stocky looking boy taped Tia on the shoulder. "Okay were aware that you two hate eachother but could you keep it down, some of us are studying."  
  
Angel glanced around in utter annoyance. "The only person trying to study is you." He glanced down at the kid's math book. "But my advice, you should drop algebra and pick up a new course. What's it called again? Oh, yeah, your life!" The kid huffed and puffed and scurried away.  
  
"Uh!" Tia exclaimed. "You are such a jerk and take your dumb flowers!"  
  
Angel was clenching his jaw so tightly it looked like it was going to snap. "You keep them!" Then he stormed away. Tia threw the bouquet at him but it only whacked a fat dude on the nose and fell to the floor.  
  
"Hey Logan." Duo called in a sing song quality. "I heard that you've been dating Clover."  
  
Logan spun around and faced Duo. "I happily reply with a yes."  
  
"You might want to change your answer pal. You're on the football team now and so am I. The only difference is that the team is behind me one hundred percent. If you continue to date Clover and are injured on the field it's purely a coincidence."  
  
Logan narrowed his eyes. "Was that a threat?"  
  
Duo gave Logan a small shove. "More like a warning. Trust me you will know when I'm threatening you. Stay away from my girl and you can avoid it all."  
  
To Duo's amazement Logan started to laugh. "You think I'm afraid of you?"  
  
Duo nodded. "You will be and I suggest that from now on you watch your back." Logan just shook his head and walked away. Duo was proving to be a whole new brand of asshole.  
  
Part Five  
  
"Tia wait!" Angel called grabbing hold of her arm before she had the chance to escape-yet again.  
  
She shot him a withering glance. They had been playing hide and seek all day. She was tired, school was over, and she wanted to go home. "WHAT Angel?"  
  
He suddenly became really interested with his sneakers and was staring at them like they held the secret to the universe. "I'm sorry about this morning."  
  
Tia sighed. She couldn't deal with him right now. Best to put on a smile and make a quick escape. "Me too. But I really got to go."  
  
"Just one more thing?" He still hadn't dropped her arm and she gave him permission to continue with her eyes. They were trained right into his and she felt trapped somehow. "Tia do you think.we could ever.Could you ever like me?" Tia desperately wanted to yell no. But in that moment he just looked so small, so insecure, so hopeful, that she couldn't crush him. "Hardly." She finally muttered.  
  
His eyes lit up and he smiled. "Hardly's not never." Then he leaned in to kiss her and she felt an overwhelming sensation of.fear. She had to get out of here. Now.  
  
"No Angel. Hardly was the nice way for never." Then she picked up her bag and practically ran away. It seemed that was all he'd seen her do lately.  
  
Part Six  
  
Angel rang the Rameriaz's doorbell an hour later and it opened with a bang.  
  
"Hey Angel." It was Clover. "I'll go get Tia."  
  
"No." Angel said with an uncertain smile. "Actually, I'm here to see you." 


End file.
